


Compliment Me/Take Me

by Smutterella



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumming on Face, M/M, Smut, blowjob, filthy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutterella/pseuds/Smutterella
Summary: A smutty double feature where Akira gets what he wants~!





	1. Compliment Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Everyone in this work of fiction is depicted as 18+**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple compliment goes a long way...

 

It started as a compliment, to make Ryuji feel better about himself after watching him struggle with their usual after school training session.

“You’re a handsome guy.”

The words weren’t strange to Akira, complimenting people came easy to him, he never voiced most of them. His parents never reprimanded him for it, they believed it was a great method of gaining trust. A great businessman skill that could help him reach the highest economic top. Which was why he never voiced his compliments much.

But that was before he gained true friends. Before he watched Ryuji growl at Kamoshida with such raw emotion that his stomach fluttered. Akira never emoted much, it wasn’t useful to do so, but when he saw Ryuji’s rage it awakened something deep inside him. And it may have been why he could stare at his good friend and compliment him.

Ryuji turned beet red, frozen in the process of taking off his sweaty gym shirt. “D-dude, don’t say that with a straight face,” he murmured, suddenly shy.

Akira smirked, his true self poking out. Complimenting people and watching their reactions did give Akira some satisfaction. He approached Ryuji, becoming more satisfied as he saw that it wasn’t just his friend’s face that was crimson. Ears, neck, even his chest was flushed. Ryuji didn’t move, he was captivated by Akira’s languid approach, like a very friendly cat.

“Why shouldn’t I, Ryuji?” Akira whispered, his hands ghosting across Ryuji’s chest and then lower…

“Akira, don’t play around with me,” Ryuji hissed, no anger to his voice, in fact it sounded more like a plea.

A prayer, even. Akira looked at Ryuji, his smirk turning into a smile.

“I’m not playing, well not in the way you’re thinking,” Akira chuckled, enjoying Ryuji’s widened eyes. “You’re handsome, I love your athletic body.”

“Akira.”

That low, heavy way of saying his name made his stomach flop. It was different from how his parents said his name, like saying ‘cat’, ‘cow’, ‘bird’, common and simplistic. Or how people said his name after he got arrested, as if they got acid reflux. But Ryuji gave his name weight, so grounded and secure. Akira knew it was also a warning, but that only made his underwear feel tighter.

Akira put palm against Ryuji’s firm stomach, the faintest definition of abs aroused him even more. Ryuji gulped, his stare wavering as Akira slid his hand lower. Ryuji jolted as Akira deftly pulled down both his boxers and his sweats. He choked when the cool air washed over his hips and then everything else. Akira broke eye contact, eager to see what he unearthed.

“Ryuji, you’re half-mast.” Akira glanced at Ryuji. “He’s handsome too.”

“Akira, what the hell are you doing, we’re in the boy’s locker room!” Ryuji looked around, but closed his eyes when he felt his erection grow.

“Ryuji…”

“Don’t say--”

“--nothing wrong with finding it arousing, Ryuji. I’m hard thinking about it too, though everyone’s gone now,” Akira smoothly interjected and got down on his knees. “Can’t walk home like this though, right?”

“I can’t believe this,” Ryuji sighed, his arms still stuck in his shirt. “You know, we just trained, it’s probably all gross down there.”

“Mmm, I can smell it from here,” Akira purred and gently blew on Ryuji’s erection.

It twitched enthusiastically, the head already out and bulbous. Akira heard Ryuji scoff, so he decided to prove his point by nuzzling Ryuji’s cock. Hearing his friend squawk in surprise was well worth it, but the time for teasing was over.

Akira wrapped his hand around Ryuji’s cock and pumped it slowly, getting a feel for it. Ryuji let out a shaky sigh, which encouraged Akira to stroke faster. Ryuji’s cock was more on the lengthy side once fully erect, not too girthy either. A longer, easier sigh tumbled out of Ryuji’s mouth and Akira knew it was time.

He let go of Ryuji’s cock and leaned forward. Drool almost dribbled out of Akira’s mouth, he was anticipating this moment for a while, but he quickly swallowed before sticking his tongue out. A mixture of salty and sour collected on Akira’s tongue, but he only moaned eagerly. It was dirty and he loved it. He did several slow licks up and down Ryuji’s shaft before lapping around different areas of his cock. When he kissed the middle of Ryuji’s shaft, a few blobs of precum bubbled out of the bulbous head.

“A-are you enjoying yourself?” Ryuji wheezed out.

Akira nodded slowly, ending the third nod with his mouth taking in the head of Ryuji’s cock. He swirled his tongue and saliva around Ryuji’s head, basking in the soft cries and hisses. Akira always wondered if Ryuji was the sensitive and noisy type, and it appeared his hunch was correct. Carefully, Akira took in more of Ryuji’s length, before bobbing at a steady rhythm.

“Akira, oh my god,” he moaned, then hid his face in the shirt that he still had over his arms. “I’m gonna die, I just did that...out..ahh.”

Akira pulled off; he didn’t want to, but he had to tell Ryuji something. “Ryuji, please toss that shirt aside, I want to see your face.” His voice was husky now and he slipped into his Leader voice, as everyone dubbed it.

“Sorry!” Ryuji threw his shirt against the lockers, causing a loud thump sound to echo in the locker room. “...didn’t mean to throw it that hard.”

“Maybe you’d be better at baseball.” Akira teased.

“What’s that supposed to--ffffffah!” Ryuji slapped a hand over his mouth as Akira suddenly latched back onto his cock. “Damnit, Akira,” he moaned.

Akira also moaned as he took in as much of Ryuji as he could. Sadly, he couldn’t reach Ryuji’s base yet, but he held Ryuji’s cock inside his mouth for a few moments, enjoying the full sensation. Quickly, Akira shoved his pants down far enough for his own cock to bounce out and started jerking off. Once he got his rhythm going, he began bobbing his head.

“How are you so good at this?” Ryuji rasped and put a hand on Akira’s head for a few seconds before backing off.

“Go ahead,” Akira panted against Ryuji’s cock, “grab my head, I like it.”

“Wow, I-uh-okay,” Ryuji replied, dumbfounded.

Akira growled happily around Ryuji’s cock as Ryuji grabbed a fistful of his hair. Akira sucked and swirled his tongue all over, saliva freely dribbled down his chin but he didn’t care anymore. To his pleasure, Ryuji grunted and moaned openly, his grip tightening against Akira’s scalp.

“Ngh, I need—” Ryuji gasped and used his hand to hold Akira’s head still. “S-sorry.” He pulled his cock out of Akira’s mouth. “Can...can I use your mouth?”

Akira blinked a few times before smirking; he was still stroking himself. “Ohh, you want to fuck my mouth?”

Ryuji wiped his free hand over his face, which turned into a brand new dark shade of red. “Not how I would word it, but...yes, please.”

“Well come on.” Akira opened his mouth wide.

Ryuji resumed his grip on Akira’s head and carefully put his cock back inside Akira’s hot, wet mouth. Akira remained still, his eyes locked onto Ryuji’s, his hand a blur and the subtle wet noises grew louder. Ryuji started with gentle thrusts, doing his best not to choke Akira. But then Akira started sucking and using his tongue, and Ryuji couldn’t help going faster. Akira shifted so that Ryuji’s cock rammed against his inner cheek.

“Ahh, Akira, y-you’re—” Ryuji thrusted faster, though he kept it shallow. He watched the outline of his cock poke out of Akira’s cheek. Something about that made Ryuji’s stomach flutter and clench at the same time. “Akira, you’re so goddamn beautiful.”

That was unexpected. Akira looked up at Ryuji and saw the heated honesty in his dark brown eyes. A genuine compliment with no strings attached, no strained polite smile after saying it. No follow up “by the way, can you tell your father…”. Ryuji gave Akira a heated, raw compliment that wouldn’t be heard by anyone else, but _him_. Akira closed his eyes, his orgasm coming on suddenly. He did three big strokes, before moaning loudly. Thick strands of cum shot out onto the locker room floor. He kept moaning around Ryuji’s cock, his first orgasm in a long time.

“Akira!” Ryuji gritted his teeth and pulled out, all of Akira’s loud moaning was too much for him. Without thinking he stroked his slick cock over Akira’s face. He almost turned to the side, but Akira held his hips in place.

“I want it right here, on my face,” Akira demanded huskily, “cum on my face, Ryuji!”

“You want it...” Ryuji asked, half shocked, half aroused.

“I want it,” Akira moaned and opened his mouth to prove it.

“Damn, that’s hot!” Ryuji growled and stroked faster. After a few seconds, he held his cock directly over Akira’s face. He grunted as he came, thick globs landing on Akira’s tongue and the thinner strands decorated his thick glasses and cheeks. His cock throbbed as Akira swallowed. “W-wait, I’m not done.”

He stroked himself some more and sure enough, more cum spurted out. Akira opened his mouth in time and even wrapped his mouth around Ryuji’s head so he could suck out the rest. Ryuji thrusted lazily, then pulled out, feeling his erection going soft. He checked Akira’s cock and was happy to see that his was soft too, meaning he did get off as well.

“Man, now I feel really tired!” Ryuji staggered back and sat on the bench. He glanced at Akira, who was wiping Ryuji’s cum off his face with his fingers. “Aw crap, should I grab a towel?”

Akira looked at him and flashed a devilish grin while licking his fingers. “No need, I can clean it myself.”

“D-damn, dude, if I didn’t have to get home…” Ryuji chuckled and shook his head.

“Oh, would you like a round two?”

“Not right now!” Ryuji rubbed his scarred knee as Akira laughed softly. “But...maybe...some other time.”

“I’d like that, maybe at the underground mall?” Akira pulled off his glasses and debated on whether he should lick them clean or not.

“No way, if we are doing it, it has to be somewhere private...I don’t have that kinda kink!”

“ _He_ says otherwise.” Akira nodded at Ryuji’s flaccid cock and decided to wipe his glasses on his gym shirt. He was going to wash them tonight anyway.

“I’m not going to hear the end of this,” Ryuji grumbled, pulling his boxers up. He removed his gym sweatpants and looked at the cum splattered all over the floor. “Damn, you came buckets.”

“Well I was sucking off a handsome guy, it was bound to happen.”

“You say that so easily.” Ryuji looked away, his face burning up again.

Akira had already stripped down to his underwear by the time Ryuji uttered that sentence. He walked over and cupped Ryuji’s face in his hands.

“Because it’s true.” Akira whispered and kissed Ryuji gently, ending it by sliding his tongue across his lips.

Ryuji blinked back tears and gulped. “Thank you.”

Akira kissed Ryuji on the forehead before turning around. He quickly grabbed his shirt on the floor and wiped up his mess. He laughed as Ryuji shouted how gross it was, truly happy for once. After they changed into their school uniforms, they held hands since the hallways and back roads were empty in orange glow of the setting sun.


	2. Take Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwai never saw it coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Everyone is depicted 18+**

He knew the kid was trouble the moment they locked eyes. The feigned innocent look didn’t work on him at all. Still, he let this Akira Kurusu work under him, and after a few successful runs, he allowed Akira to work after hours. Now he was paying for ignoring that first impression, that this kid was trouble.

Now, Iwai stood frozen as he felt Akira press up against his back. Iwai gritted his teeth against the lollipop stick still in his mouth. A few minutes ago, Akira asked for help, he couldn’t put the boxes of ammunition on the highest shelf like Iwai wanted. So Iwai took over and once he stretched up to put away the boxes, Akira made his move.

Akira wrapped his arms around Iwai and pressed against his backside. He slowly began grinding against Iwai’s butt, sighing happily to himself. Everything about Iwai was sturdy and thick.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Iwai growled as he lowered his arms.

“I don’t know, I can’t seem to control myself,” Akira stammered.

Iwai wasn’t having any of it; he pulled Akira’s arms off of him and turned around to face the punk. He scoffed when he saw Akira smirking. “I know bullshitting when I see it, kid.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “I won’t ask again.”

“I think you know full well what I was doing, _sir_.” Akira leaned forward, putting a hand on Iwai’s arms.

“Feh,” Iwai smirked despite himself, “you got guts, kid.”

Akira frowned a little at being called a kid for the hundredth time since they’ve met each other. “I’ve thought about you a lot.” He admitted, hoping to get across that it wasn’t dumb puppy love.

“Really? Don’t you have any AV’s to jerk off to? Or what about those girls you’re always toting around? They’re not hideous.” Iwai raised an eyebrow at Akira’s cloudy expression.

“I...have certain preferences.”

“Ah, I see,” Iwai relaxed his arms and rubbed the back of his neck. Akira preferred men, which wasn’t that disgusting to him. He knew a few members of his old crew who found pleasure holding men. Even he experimented before...it wasn’t half bad.

“Iwai, I want you,” Akira stated firmly, his eyes brighter and determined.

Iwai barked out a sharp laugh, his lollipop almost fell out.

“Hate to break it to you, but I am _not_ a bottom. If we did go at it, you would be under me, got it?” He spoke with a slight edge to his voice, hoping it would startle Akira enough for him to back off.

Akira blushed, but his eyes seemed hopeful, not fearful. He bit his lip, as if he were holding back a moan and Iwai had to admit it looked sexy. The thought of having Akira under him flooded his mind’s eye and he chomped down on the poor lollipop stick. He was starting to get hard and it was this punk’s fault.

“Would you bareback me, use me as a human fleshlight?” Akira looked up at Iwai, his voice low and seductive. “Bend me over and fuck me until I can’t walk?”

“That’s enough! You don’t even know what you’re talking about!” Iwai pulled out his damaged lollipop and tossed it into a nearby trash can. He pulled out another one and stuck it in his mouth, aware that Akira was eyeing the lollipop. “Ridiculous, get out of my shop and I’ll forget this ever happened.”

Then in a fluid motion, Akira closed the distance between them. Iwai silently cursed himself, his reaction was too slow.

“I need you, Iwai, deep inside me. You think I only jerk off to fantasies of you?” Akira whispered near Iwai’s ear. “I finger myself, dreaming about your cock.”

Iwai gulped despite himself. “Back up a bit, I want to see something,” he quietly ordered.

Akira obeyed, taking a step back, his face expressing curiosity. Iwai huffed irritably, he couldn’t believe he was going to do what he was going to do. But he wasn’t going to rush in like an idiot. He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and pointed it at Akira.

“Lick it, I want to see your tongue,” Iwai barked.

To his shock, Akira eagerly went at it; his tongue lapped and hugged the candy and he maintained eye contact as he bobbed his head a little. He never took it in his mouth, just as Iwai ordered. Saliva started to dribble down Akira’s chin, but he kept licking the cherry flavored lollipop.

Tempted, Iwai inched the lollipop closer and closer to his face. Akira followed as if he were starving, even going so far as making a soft cry of dismay. Damn, the eyes behind the dumb looking glasses were burning with lust. Iwai growled and threw the candy across the room; he’d clean it up later.

He claimed Akira’s mouth, raking his right hand roughly into Akira’s mass of dark curls. If this scared Akira, he would stop, he would back off and pretend it didn’t happen. But Akira only moaned deeply, his tongue meeting Iwai’s instantly.

“Damn,” Iwai breathed after pulling Akira’s mouth away by tugging his hair.

“Did I take your breath away?” Akira grinned devilishly, proud at successfully seducing an older man.

“Cocky, for a slut,” Iwai parried the blow to his ego, his own face giving way to a grin. “I could put that mouth to better use.”

“Mmm, as much as I want to eat your cock, _sir_ , I have another hole you can fill,” Akira purred, grinding his evident bulge against Iwai’s.

“There’s no way you’re ready for that,” Iwai murmured.

“I played with myself before I came here.” Akira chuckled in his throat as Iwai sputtered.

“You’re lethal to an old man like me.” He sighed, but nodded towards one of his old display tables that he never threw out. “Show me.”

* * *

 

Akira Kurusu was a total troublemaker, through and through. He was the worst kind of troublemaker too, he knew how to play the game. Iwai watched as Akira stripped out of his shoes, pants, and blazer, leaving his white turtleneck and pair of black ankle socks on...and those dumb fake glasses. Iwai didn’t budge, even when Akira spread his ass open, showing a very pink, very flexible hole.

“Stay like that until I get back,” Iwai ordered and went to a hidden toolbox he kept nearby.

He looked over, amused that Akira kept his hands on his buttcheeks, making sure he was still spread wide open. Then he unlocked the toolbox, revealing extra lube and condoms—his own emergency stock. He tossed the lube onto the table, close enough for Akira to reach.

“Get it ready for me.”

Akira went to work and Iwai stepped right behind him in order to make better judgement. He couldn’t believe that Akira wasn’t lying; in seconds, Akira was using two fingers. Iwai unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, which was almost at full mast. Akira may have appeared like a string bean, but his ass seemed to hold most of his body fat. It was pale and Iwai personally admitted to himself it was one of better asses he had seen in his life. But Akira didn’t have to know that.

“Hmph, impressive so far, but let’s see if you can handle my fingers.” Iwai reached for the lube and squeezed a generous amount on two of his fingers. “Move.” He pulled Akira’s hand away and inserted his two fingers.

“Ah, t-that’s definitely different,” Akira hissed.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, they’re better!”

Iwai laughed and shook his head. He began thrusting his fingers, enjoying the intense heat and the sounds coming out of Akira’s mouth. He went faster, going up to his knuckles and his erection went full mast when Akira cried out.

“Iwai, stop teasing me,” Akira panted. He looked over his shoulder, almost glaring at Iwai. “I need you inside.”

Iwai never tore into a condom so quickly in his life and the adrenaline made his hands shake as he slipped the protection on, as if he were an overeager teenager again. He placed a steadying hand on Akira’s waist while his other hand guided his aching cock toward Akira’s twitching hole. The inches slipped in easily and before Iwai knew it, he was almost up to the hilt.

“Ohhh yess, Iwai!” Akira slapped his hand on the table, the pleasure making his whole body quiver in excitement.

“You feel good?” Iwai put both hands on Akira’s waist.

Akira answered by moaning and bobbing his ass up and down Iwai’s cock.

“Trouble,” Iwai growled and began moving his hips.

“Ah, yes, mmm right there!” Akira cried happily, enjoying his whole body shaking from each thrust.

Iwai said nothing, he was lost in his own storm of sensations. The store was closed and was located in the back streets, nobody would hear unless they were right at the store counter. He gripped Akira harder subconsciously, his basic instincts taking control. He thrusted with more confidence, since Akira’s body took him in greedily.

“Yes, yes, yes, ah Iwai!”

“Heh, I like hearing you scream my name. Much better than that cocky “sir” shit.” Iwai pushed Akira’s shirt further up, admiring his whole backside. “Your ass is gobbling up my cock, maybe I should go harder…”

“Ahh, yes please, harder, _harder_!” Akira begged and raised his ass higher, making him stand on his tip toes.

Iwai noticed the strain on Akira’s legs, which were long and slender. He imagined those legs wrapped around him and he realized he could get what he wanted. Without explaining himself, Iwai pulled out, smirking at Akira’s loud outcry. He turned Akira around and hefted him onto the table.

“Tell me again, how do you want it?” he demanded, his face inches from Akira’s.

“I want--need it harder, please.” Akira bit his lip again, which drove Iwai over the edge.

He kissed Akira roughly while plunging his cock deep inside. Iwai thrusted with abandon, allowing himself to let go. The table rocked dangerously, but Iwai didn’t let up. He broke the kiss, enjoying the faint taste of cherries, and licked Akira’s earlobe.

“Ahhh, don’t stoooop,” Akira keened and instinctively wrapped his legs around Iwai.

“That’s it, Akira,” Iwai huffed into his reddened ear.

“ _More_!” Akira begged and wrapped his arms around Iwai’s neck. “I need more!”

Iwai chuckled hoarsely and moved his right hand around Akira’s cock. He stroked Akira in rhythm to his thrusts, basking in Akira’s wail of pleasure. All the sounds rose, the table rocked harder, Iwai’s balls slapped Akira’s ass, and Akira’s wet cock squelched louder the faster Iwai jerked. Iwai let out low grunts, he was hitting his limit.

“Iwai, I’m gonna cum,” Akira sang and tightened his hold.“Ahhh, fuck!”

Iwai couldn’t even voice his approaching orgasm; the moment Akira released his cum, Iwai felt his own release. Both of them went rigid as their cocks spasmed. Iwai thrusted a few more times, allowing himself to moan openly. As he did, Akira hummed and placed butterfly kisses on Iwai’s throat and chin.

“Whew, have to say you did your homework, Akira,” Iwai said between breaths.

“Don’t pull out yet,” Akira whispered huskily and kissed Iwai on the lips, “I like it when you say my name, instead of that “kid” shit.”

“Hey, you kissed me with that type of mouth?” Iwai teased, then tensed up as he felt his lower back twinge.

“Are you okay?” Akira unwrapped his legs, thinking he clung on too tightly.

Iwai laughed softly, feeling embarrassed for once in his life.

“How good are you at giving massages?”


End file.
